


Sleepover

by Drakkonis



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: AU, F/F, It's an AU, That's it, also i lowkey ship tanith and china super hard but that's not in this, so :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakkonis/pseuds/Drakkonis
Summary: A sleepover AU, with the assumption that they're all teenagers. Also, China is forced to order pizza.
Relationships: Valkyrie Cain/Militsa Gnosis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Sleepover

"You invited  _ China? _ "

The look of horror on Tanith's face was something of comedic gold, and something Valkyrie knew she'd treasure forever; especially as it only grew worse with her spreading grin.

"Uh, yeah? Did you expect me not to?" Settling back against the cushions, Valkyrie swung her legs over the arm of the armchair. "And besides, you don't have to speak to her."

"China's a bitch. there's no way you had to say anything to her. God, Val, I hate you."

"Then leave." Valkyrie smirked. "I know you won't."

"No, because you've got the bloody Star Wars movies. That's all I'm staying for."

"Oh, really? Nerd," she shot back, smirking, and Tanith groaned.

"Shut up. I'm not a nerd."

"You're putting up with Mil and I's flirting to watch  _ Star Wars _ ," Valkyrie deadpanned. "You're a film nerd. I'm surprised you don't get on better with China, really."

"She's a book nerd, that's different. We're different  _ breeds.  _ God, I can't believe you betrayed me like this."

Valkyrie snickered at Tanith rolling over, smushing her face into the couch she lay on, but looked up when she heard the front door open. Only a few seconds past before Militsa was draping herself inelegantly over Valkyrie and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey. You look comfortable," she responded with a laugh, sitting up to tug Militsa into her lap, who laughed as well.

"You're very comfortable. Hi, Tanith. Why do you look like you want to die?"

"Because I do," came the groaned answer.

Militsa paused, then cleared her throat. "Everything okay?"

"She invited  _ China, _ " was the dramatic, half-wailed response, and Valkyrie snorted loudly. 

"I'm allowed to invite who I want. It's my damn house."

"It's your parent's house, technically," Militsa pointed out.

Valkyrie kissed her cheek. "Hush."

"I'm going to trash it out of spite<" muttered Tanith, and Valkyrie lobbed a cushion at her head.

"Don't you dare."

"Ow. That hurt."

"You'll be hurting a lot more if you even dare. Do  _ not _ trash this house."

Tanith rolled over, sending her a cheeky grin which had Valkyrie seriously doubting if it was a good idea to be here. There wasn't much she could do about it now, though - where there was Star Wars, there was Tanith. That was just how things worked.

Again, the door opened, and Valkyrie called a, "You're late!" to the newcomer, who arched a delicate eyebrow at her awkward seating as she perched herself on the arm of the couch Tanith occupied.

"I'm not late, you didn't specify a strict time. And when have you ever had grounds to complain about tardiness, Valkyrie?"

"You sound like my mother," she responded, earning her a laugh.

"Hopefully, it'll teach you something."

"Hopefully. I'm planning on-"

"Can we watch Star Wars now?" cut in Tanith, earning her an unimpressed huff from China. Valkyrie just grinned, though.

"You don't want popcorn?"

"Oh God, yeah, please. I'm starving," said Militsa, standing with a laugh. "Will I make it?"

"We're not waiting on you, then!" Tanith was already over at Valkyrie's DVD collection, making Valkyrie herself laugh. 

"I can recite most of the first bit anyway, don't worry about me!"

"oh, are we about to have a nerd competition?" asked China, crossing one leg over the other with a smile.

"Shut up, China," Tanith shot over her shoulder. "You are  _ absolutely _ a nerd."

"Yes, but not in the embarrassing way you are, Tanith."

"Ouch. Guys, can you both chill?" Valkyrie didn't move from her awkward position other than to pull a blanket over herself for her and Militsa to snuggle. "I didn't invite you both to bicker all night."

"Did you really expect anything else?" China looked sceptical, and Valkyrie just laughed.

"No. Shut up and watch the film," she said, snuggling down.

Surprisingly, China did as she was asked to, eventually moving to sit on the arm of the couch properly, and Valkyrie had to stifle a giggle at the opposite way she sat compared to Tanith - the former relaxed but upright, her legs crossed neatly at the ankles, the latter sprawled so strangely it was difficult to tell exactly how many limbs she had. Somehow, she was able to see the screen and eat the popcorn Militsa had brought in - both rather impressive feats.

They were almost halfway through the movie before Valkyrie swore. "Ah, shit. The pizza place will be closed soon."

"We're getting pizza?" Tanith may well have been shot from a cannon, she sprang up so fast, making the other occupants of the room laugh. Not a hint of shame crossed her features, though - just a wide grin.

"Er, yeah. Unless you've stuffed yourself on popcorn?" Militsa eyes the mostly-empty bowl by Tanith as she spoke, who shrugged and shoved it away unceremoniously. Popcorn ended up spilling on the ground, finally rousing Xena from her corner to go and stiff at it. Nobody seemed to mind.

"I'm still hungry," Tanith decided, giving a hopeful glance to Valkyrie, who was already pulling out her laptop.

"Cool. China, I'm assuming you'll want the most expensive one on the menu?"

"Please be quiet, Valkyrie," came the amused response, but she did wander over to look at the laptop screen, which was awkwardly perched on Militsa's lap, with Valkyrie leaning around her.

"You know what I want," chipped in Tanith, who's eyes had returned to the screen and who's mouth had returned to eating popcorn - even as she spoke, it scattered all over the floor. 

"Yes, yes," she muttered distractedly, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder as she scrolled through the Domino's page. "Your god-awful pepperoni and pineapple on barbecue sauce."

Militsa made a vague gagging noise. "You  _ what. _ "

"It's good!" Tanith protested, but Valkyrie snorted. 

"Mil, you have  _ fish pizza.  _ I think that's worse."

"It's good!" Militsa instantly echoed, a scowl settling over her features. 

"Alright then, tuna-face," was Valkyrie's amused response, ordering the two their pizza, before glancing at China. "What do you usually have?"

"Home baked pizza. I have a personal chef for a  _ reason, _ Valkyrie." China didn't look thrilled with the idea of takeout, which made something occur to Valkyrie.

"Hold on. Have you ever actually... ordered a pizza?"

"Why on earth would I do that?" China asked, looking almost offended, and earning her looks from both Tanith and Militsa. "What?"

"Oh my God. Nothing. What do you want?" Valkyrie shoved the laptop towards China, who looked as if it were about to bite her as she scrolled through the web page gingerly, making Militsa giggle.

"Is something funny?" asked China sweetly, but that just intensified the giggles as Militsa nodded, hair bouncing wildly.

China sighed. 

Tanith and Valkyrie laughed too.

"Where are the options for the mozzarella?"

"Uh... You just have it. I don't know. It's cheese, China, it all tastes the same."

"It does  _ not _ . There's all the different types of-"

"Shut up and just pick your bloody pizza, will you?" called Tanith. "My God."

A dramatic huff escaped China's lips, but she returned to ordering, looking less than pleased with the limited options and making Valkyrie have to stifle a laugh, pressing her face into Militsa's neck.

"Val, that tickles!" she complained, trying to shove her away, but Valkyrie held on tight, pressing a kiss there instead. 

"Does it?"

"Stop it- ow!" In her attempts to push Valkyrie off, accompanied by a lot of giggling, Militsa accidentally tipped the pair of them off of the armchair, ending up sprawled in one another and laughing her head off as Valkyrie used the opportunity to tickle her.

"Val- Val, I swear- Val, no!" Batting at Valkyrie's hands helplessly and barely able to breathe from laughter, Militsa's freckled face was already flushed red, making Valkyrie laugh as well and just tickle harder, already aware of Tanith filming the pair on her phone.

China, of course, barely gave them a glance.

Eventually, Valkyrie flopped on Militsa, who let out a huff as Valkyrie's larger weight was dropped on top of her like a stack of potatoes.

"You're a bitch," the redhead complained, kissing her cheek.

Valkyrie grinned. "Your bitch."

"Could the pair of you please get a room?" asked China, putting the laptop aside, and Valkyrie sprang up to see what she'd ordered and put it through, laughing at the way she'd managed to make even  _ Domino's  _ look fancy.

"Never," she said as she put the order though, sitting in Militsa's lap before she could get up again. "Aren't you used to this by now?"

China just rolled her eyes and settled back, eyes on the movie, but there was a small, amused smile n her face.

Valkyrie grinned.

When the pizza came, Valkyrie wasn't sure if she'd ever seen someone even half as exited as Tanith seemed - practically dancing as the boxes were laid out.

"It smells so good!" she exclaimed, dumping herself on the floor to grab some. Militsa and Valkyrie followed suit, but China seemed more hesitant.

"Is there no cutlery?"

Even Tanith stopped chewing, cheese and barbecue sauce somehow all over her face already. "What? It's pizza, China."

"Yes, and? You eat meals with a knife and fork, don't you?"

"Not  _ pizza _ ." Tanith looked shocked by the very idea.

"But...You're  _ touching it." _

A pause. 

"Yeah."

"With your  _ hands. _ "

Another pause, this one longer.

"Yeah."

China and Tanith seemed to regard each other for a long moment, before Valkyrie cut in. 

"China, there's cutlery in the kitchen, if you're that fussy."

"I am not  _ fussy _ ," she said instantly. "I just don't appreciate being covered in grease and sauce." The latter comment was accompanied by a long, long look at Tanith.

"You won't be, promise." Valkyrie grinned. "Tanith is just a messy eater."

"Am not!" In the couple of minutes or so that they'd been eating, Tanith had already managed to cram two slices of pizza down, and her mouth was once again full. Xena was by her, gazing up at her and silently begging for scraps, but Valkyrie knew that she'd have an easier time getting blood from a stone.

With a dramatic sigh, China moved to get herself a knife and fork with a muttered comment beneath her breath, and Militsa grinned. "Typical."

"Hey, be nice. My God, that smells disgusting, by the way." The latter of Valkyrie's comments was aimed at Militsa's pizza, with unidentifiable grey... fish? smeared all over it, looking as unappetising as possible.

"You  _ just _ said to be nice, Val," Militsa grumbled, taking a bite of her pizza and actually bothering to swallow before she added, "Take your own damn advice."

"I never claimed that I wasn't a hypocrite," Valkyrie said with a shrug, eating her own pizza as China came back with her cutlery, kneeling by the pizza box as if it were going to shit on her.

In fact, all eyes on the room were on her, all three girls clearly amused by the way she cut small, delicate pieces of pizza off and ate them as elegantly as one could eat pizza, not a scrap of her lip gloss even smudging. It was incredibly impressive, Valkyrie had to admit.

But eventually, the pizza was finished, much to Tanith's clear disappointment - even if it was late, she still insisted on ordering more food, which was turned down firmly until she was shut up by China lobbing a cushion at her.

"Just watch the bloody film, Tanith," Militsa said, but was grinning. "Nerd."

"You're a nerd too," was her only response, flopping back on the sofa again, this time with approximately six blankets and a duvet, which Valkyrie could have sworn were untouched in the corner mere seconds ago.

Not that she bothered with it; the night grew later, and soon it was midnight, then two am. They'd changed, and China had fallen asleep some time ago, not waking despite their hushed laughter at the games they whipped out, films long forgotten. Very few of the rounds ended in something appropriate, and when it eventually became a struggle for the remaining three to keep their eyes open, they retired to go to sleep as well; Valkyrie and Militsa in a tangle of duvet on the floor, and Tanith happy on the couch with Xena sprawled on her.

It had been a fun night.


End file.
